The Invention is in the field of video teleconferencing communication equipment and more particularly self-contained portable video teleconferencing systems.
Available videoconferencing equipment is designed and packaged for use in permanent fixed site conference or boardrooms. There exists a need for a self-contained, portable video teleconferencing system that is lightweight and provides for encryption/decryption of the video signal. The system should have high quality video, have the capability to be set up and be operational in a short period of time, operate from a wide range of supply voltages and have a serial interface for interfacing with satellite terminals, ISDN terminal adapters, or other digital transmission devices. The Invention is designed to and does provide an integrated, self-contained set of video communications solutions to users in the remote field locations or where videoconferencing equipment is otherwise not available.
The present Invention relates to a portable, self-contained, briefcase-sized video teleconferencing system capable of transmitting and receiving video teleconferencing communications at speeds from 56 Kbps up to 768 Kbps. The Invention comprises a video coder/decoder (xe2x80x9cCODECxe2x80x9d), along with other commercially available electronic components, including a video camera, a microphone, a video monitor and interface for various peripheral devices, all controlled by a hand-held remote control device, integrated into a briefcase-type product that provides boardroom quality videoconferencing capabilities to remote sites around the world. The individual components of the Invention may be obtained by disassembling commercially-available assemblies to remove the individual components and installing the removed components within the portable suitcase. For example, a commercially available CODEC assembly, which integrates the CODEC, video camera, microphone, and serial interface, can be disassembled to allow the individual components to be mounted in a portable suitcase. The Invention also may transmit and receive in a secure environment through an optional, installable encryption/decryption or COMSEC device. The unit is preferably self-contained requiring only a source of AC power and a communications link, including satellite communications. Thus, the Invention may be transported to and used in any location in the world at which AC power is available thereby expanding the availability of boardroom quality videoconferencing to practically all areas of the world in which such communications were not previously available.
A technical advantage of the present Invention is that it may be used to provide boardroom quality video teleconferencing via a variety of conventional communications links.
Another technical advantage is that the present Invention can be easily transported via commercial air to remote locations where boardroom quality video teleconferencing is not currently available.
Another technical advantage is that the present Invention provides a self-contained system for military or civilian encrypted video teleconferencing without external wiring to an encryption device.
Another technical advantage is that the present Invention provides a portable suitcase with a lockable, durable outer shell to protect the electronics of the video teleconferencing system, including an installed COMSEC device.
Disclosed herein is a portable suitcase device for video teleconferencing over a telecommunication link, which device comprises: a portable suitcase having a durable outer shell, a lower storage compartment, an upper storage compartment, and a hinge that hingeably connects the lower storage compartment to the upper storage compartment; a video monitor mounted within the upper storage compartment of the suitcase; a speaker mounted within the suitcase; a communications interface for electrically coupling the device to the telecommunications link, the communications interface mounted within the suitcase, and the communications interface being capable of receiving and transmitting video and audio signals; and a CODEC, the CODEC for decoding video and audio signals received over the telecommunications link and for displaying the video signal on the video monitor and for playing the audio signal over the speaker, and the CODEC for encoding video and audio signals for transmission across the telecommunications link; a video interface coupled to the CODEC to permit a video signal to be input and sent via the telecommunications link; and a microphone interface coupled to the CODEC to permit an audio signal to be input and sent via the telecommunications link. The device may also comprise a COMSEC housing being mounted within the suitcase, wherein a COMSEC device can be placed within the housing and electrically coupled to the CODEC and the communications interface, such that audio and video signals to be transmitted across the telecommunications link are encrypted before transmission, and such that audio and video signals received on the telecommunications link may be decrypted. The COMSEC housing may be retractably mounted to the suitcase to permit movement between a stowed position, in which the COMSEC housing may be stowed when a COMSEC device is not being used in conjunction with the device, and an operating position, in which at least a portion of a COMSEC device is housed within the COMSEC housing. The COMSEC housing also may be rotably mounted to the suitcase. The device may also comprise a COMSEC device, which is preferably a KIV-7 COMSEC device. The CODEC may be mounted within the suitcase. Preferably, the suitcase is sized to fit in a selected one of underneath a passenger seat in a commercial aircraft and in an overhead bin above a passenger seat in a commercial aircraft. A remote control may also be provided for controlling at least one function of the device. Video signals may be provided to the device by a video camera, a videocassette recorder, or a workstation. Audio signals may be provided to the device by a microphone, a videocassette recorder, or a workstation. Data may be supplied to the device by a workstation or a local area network. The telecommunications link may comprise a satellite link, an ISDN terminal adapter, an IMUX, an Ethernet connection, a local area network, a telephone line, or a serial connection. The device may also comprise a first set of support elements mounted in the case to hold the CODEC in one of the lower storage compartment and the upper storage compartment; a second set of support elements mounted in the case to hold the video monitor within the upper storage compartment; a third set of support elements mounted in the case to hold the COMSEC housing in one of the lower storage compartment and the upper storage compartment; and a fourth set of support elements mounted in the case to hold the communications interface in one of the lower storage compartment and the upper storage compartment.
Also disclosed herein is a method of assembling a portable suitcase device for video teleconferencing over a plurality of telecommunication links, which method comprises the steps of: providing a portable suitcase having a durable outer shell, a lower storage compartment, an upper storage compartment, and a hinge that hingeably connects the lower storage compartment to the upper storage compartment; providing a CODEC; mounting the CODEC in one of the lower storage compartment and the upper storage compartment; providing a communications interface for coupling the device to a telecommunications link for receiving a first video signal and a first audio signal; mounting the communications interface in the one of the lower storage compartment and the upper storage compartment; providing a video interface for receiving a second video signal; mounting the video interface in one of the lower storage compartment and the upper storage compartment; electrically coupling the video interface to the CODEC; providing an audio interface for receiving a second audio signal; mounting an audio interface in one of the upper storage compartment and the lower storage compartment; electrically coupling the audio interface to the CODEC; providing a video monitor for displaying at least one of the first video signal and the second video signal; mounting the video monitor in the upper storage compartment; electrically coupling the video monitor to the CODEC; providing a speaker for playing at least one of the first audio signal and the second audio signal; mounting the speaker in one of the lower storage compartment and the upper storage compartment; electrically coupling the speaker to the CODEC; and electrically coupling the communications interface to the CODEC, whereby the first video signal can be received from the telecommunications link, decoded, and transmitted to the video monitor, the first audio signal can be received from the telecommunications link, decoded, and transmitted to the speaker, and the second video signal and the second audio signal can be encoded by the CODEC for transmission over the telecommunications link. The method optionally may include providing a remote control receiver; mounting the remote control receiver in the upper storage compartment; and electrically coupling the remote control receiver to the CODEC. The method may also include mounting a video camera in one of upper storage compartment or lower storage compartment; and electrically coupling the video camera to the video interface. The method may also include providing a COMSEC housing wherein a COMSEC device can be placed at least partially within the COMSEC housing; mounting the COMSEC housing in one of the lower storage and the upper storage compartment; and electrically coupling the COMSEC housing to the CODEC and the communications interface so that, when a COMSEC device is being used in conjunction with the device, the audio and video signals to be transmitted across the telecommunications link may be encrypted before transmission, and the audio and video signals received on the telecommunications link may be decrypted. The method may also include providing a data interface for coupling the device to a telecommunications link for receiving a first data signal; mounting the data interface in one of the lower storage and the upper storage compartment; and electrically coupling the data interface to the CODEC, whereby the first data signal can be encoded by the CODEC for transmission over the telecommunications link and a second data signal can be received from the telecommunications link, decoded, and transmitted via the data interface. The method optionally includes providing a COMSEC housing wherein a COMSEC device can be placed at least partially within the COMSEC housing; mounting the COMSEC housing in one of the lower storage and the upper storage compartment; and electrically coupling the COMSEC housing to the CODEC and the communications interface so that, when a COMSEC device is being used in conjunction with the device, the audio and video signals to be transmitted across the telecommunications link may be encrypted before transmission, and the audio and video signals received on the telecommunications link may be decrypted and so that the first data signal may be decrypted when received and encrypted before transmission via the telecommunications link and the second data signal may be decrypted when received and encrypted before transmission via the data interface. The plurality of telecommunications links may comprise two or more of the following: a satellite link, an ISDN terminal adapter, an IMUX, an Ethernet connection, a local area network, a telephone line, and a serial connection. The portable suitcase may be water resistant when closed.
Also disclosed herein is a portable, self-contained device for conducting video teleconferencing over a variety of telecommunications links, which device comprises: an A/C Input Module provides A/C power from an external A/C power source to the invention; a Power Supply receives A/C power from the A/C Input Module, converts the A/C power to D/C output and supplies that output to other elements of the invention; a Voltage Divider receives 12 volts D/C power from the Power Supply and divides-that D/C power into six volt D/C power which it supplies to the Video Camera; a Video Power Switch controls the supply of power to the Video Camera by means of a momentary push button on/off switch that opens and closes the power path to the Video Camera; a Video Camera receives light signal input and convert it to color xe2x80x9cS Video Outputxe2x80x9d suitable for processing by the CODEC; a Camera Interface Module that serves as an adapter for the Video Camera connection cable; a Microphone that receives audio input and converts it to signal output suitable for processing by the CODEC; an infrared Receiver that receives infrared signal from Remote Control device and converts the infrared signal to electrical impulses to control function of the CODEC; a Coder/Decoder (xe2x80x9cCODECxe2x80x9d) that receives video signals from the Video Camera and audio signals from the Microphone and filters and processes those signals for local display on the Video Monitor and speakers; an internal Serial Card that converts signal and adapts the interface to and from the CODEC and the Communications Network Interface Module; a Communications Network Interface Module that converts an incoming standardized signal from an encryption (xe2x80x9cCOMSECxe2x80x9d) Device, when such a device is installed, to a proprietary internal signal and passes it through the Internal Serial Card for processing by the CODEC, and also converts an outgoing proprietary signal to industry standard for external transmission; a hand held, wireless Remote Control that permits the user to direct the functions of the Invention by transmitting commands by infrared signal to the Infrared Receiver; a COMSEC Module Housing that provides interface support and power connection for a COMSEC Device, when installed; and speakers that project audio signal output to the user. A COMSEC Device may be installed for secure, encrypted communications.
The present Invention overcomes the problems and disadvantages associated with conventional methods and systems, and provides improved systems and methods whereby boardroom quality videoconferencing can be made available from remote locations.
Other embodiments and advantages of the Invention are set forth in part in the description that follows, and in part, will be obvious from this description, or may be learned from the practice of the Invention.